Conventionally, support devices such as camera support devices (tripods and monopods, etc.) that support cameras are widely known (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-258451).
This kind of support device includes a leg body that is a telescoping device being telescopic, and this leg body is constituted, for example, as shown in FIG. 9.
The leg body 1 shown in FIG. 9 includes an upper tubular body 2, a lower tubular body 3 inserted movably inside the upper tubular body 2, and a fixing unit 4 that releasably fixes the lower tubular body 3 with respect to the upper tubular body 2.
The fixing unit 4 includes an operation nut 6 screwed to the outer peripheral side of the lower end portion of the upper tubular body 2, and a fixing ring 7 disposed between the operation nut 6 and the lower tubular body 3.
When the operation nut 6 is operated in one direction, the fixing ring 7 is pressure-bonded to the outer peripheral surface of the lower tubular body 3, and accordingly, the lower tubular body 3 is fixed with respect to the upper tubular body 2. When the operation nut 6 is operated in the other direction, pressure bonding of the fixing ring 7 is released, and accordingly, the fixation of the lower tubular body 3 with respect to the upper tubular body 2 is released.